Males sahur ahhh
by widii nateriver walker
Summary: Ga sahur gara-gara enggak makan ramen ! Nekatt ! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1 : males sahur

Konichiwa bagi semua NarutoNgawurStoryFans !

Cerita yang ini rada-rada ngaco bin ngawur deh ! Naruto dkk masuk islam. Sorry bagi yg non Moslem.

Silahkan nge-review ! Ga nyambung dikit ga pa pa ya !! Authornya aja ngomong sehari-hari masi ga bisa dicerna orang . D

Okeehh…Ikutin aja ni kisahnya !

MALES BANGUN SAHUR 

Subuh itu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi. Uda waktunya sahur di Desa Konohagakure-kurebrazil. Dinginnya membekukan, ademnya menggigilkan, dan sejuknya bikin orang ngiler mulu. Ceeer.. ceeer…

--Eh, sorry, nyelonong dulu ! Nona sedengz ga tau nih waktu sahur di Jepang tuh kapan. Jadi Nona sedengz ngasal aja ya buat waktu sahurnya.--

Sementara itu, suara dengkuran yang lebih pantas dikatakan kaya suara kuntilanak yang suka nyulikin anak-anak orang itu, (itu mah wewe gombel kali ya?) masih terdengar suaaangaaaadh nyaring di kamar atas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Naruto !

"Phappy..phappy…phappy…ooh phappy !" panggil Mhammy Kushina yang lagi bawa-bawa wajannya panas-panas.

"Ngeeeh?!"sahut Phappy Minato malas. Seluruh mukanya nempel di meja. Ngantuk.

"Mana Naruto, kok mukanya dari tadi ga kelihatan siiiyy ??" Tanya Mhammy Kushina menghampiri Phappy Minato yang setengah es teler. Eh, teler !

"Munukutuhu !! Tanya aja ama orangnya…" jawab Phappy Minato ga nyambung. Tu-la-liiit ! Tu-la-liiiit !

"Iiiih… Phappy ni Tulalit banget dee! kalo Naruto udah di sini, ngapain mhammy mau repot-repot nanya sama dia "Naruto… Naruto mana ? Tolong panggilin dia dunks.." Kan aneh dang ding dung deng doooong??"

"Auk ah ! Kok Mhammy tanya ke Phappy? Cari aja ndiri ke atas sono! Phappy masi ngantuk !" ucap Phappy Minato kesal sambil tiduran di meja. Ngiler. Ngalir sampe netes ke bawah.

HOEK!

"Phappyy, Mhammy kan lagi cooking ! Lagi cooking, coooii!"jawab Mhammy Kushina dengan logatnya waktu dia masih jadi cewek tomboy.

"Cooking pake udara?! Baru tau atashi orang bisa masak ga pake api. Pake jurus apaan lu?"

"Fuuton : Jurus tangan panas !" jawab Mhammy Kushina santai. "Atashi masak ga perlu di kompor. Cukup di pegang aja. Mikoto ngajarin gue. Pake kompor mah udah jadul !"

"Oooo…. Kalo gitu balikin semua uang phappy yang phappy kasih ke mhammy kemaren. Soalnya mhammy bilang mhammy pake buat beli el-pi-ji !! Berarti mhammy uda nipu phappy ! Cepetan, manah uangnya sekarang ! Semuanya 600.000 Ryooo !" Tanggap Phappy Minato sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Hehehe… abis phap. Udah buat beli sepatu baru mhammy, baju baru mhammy, nongkrong sama temen-temen di mall kemaren, beli cincin, kalung…"

"Hapaaah ?! Lu lomot uang tuh semua ?! Bangkrut phapyyy !!" seru Phappy Minato stress. Mukanya kusut. Panik.

"Alaaaah… gampang tuh diurus phaaap ! besok suruh aja anak kita cari duiit !" tanggap Mhammy Kushina santai. Ih, dasar istri durhaka ! Dia membalik telur dadarnya bak koki yang udah professional abis. "Sekarang, mending phappy bangunin anak kita… adduuuh… siapa tuh… siapa tuh namanya… o ya, Narutoo !!"

"Yeeeee…. Phappy masi ngant…" keluh Phappy Minato yang hampir merebahkan kepalanya di meja lagi. Giliran duit, cepet otaknya.

"Phappppppyyyyyyy !! Cepetaaaaaaaan !! Ntar kalo ga bangunin Naruto Mhammy tempelin tangan Mhammy yang lagi panas-panasnya ini ke Phappyyy !!" teriak Mhammy Kushina kesal. Dia hampir berubah menjadi monster berekor sepuluh (hha?)

"I…i…iya Mhamyyy !" kata Phappy Minato lompat karena shock seperseratus mati. Dia langsung ngebut naik ke atas untuk membangunkan Naruto. Mungkin cepatnya melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Lebai ah.

Sesampai di depan kamar Naruto, Phappy Minato menggedor-gedor pintu kamar keras-keras. Frame-frame foto ama lukisan berjatuhan. Pecah. Ga utuh.

"Hoooooooiiii ! Bukak pintuuuu ! Lu mau sahur kagaaaak !?" serunya kayak tarzan yang jadi kenek oplet.

"Haa ?? Sayuuuur ?! Sejak kapan phappy jualan sayur ??" seru Naruto tulalit. Suaranya yang cempreng terdengar kayak orang ga berdosa.

"Sayur, sayuur ! Sahuuuur !! makanya, korek tuh kupiing…" seru Phappy Minato.

"Imsak masih lama kale, Phaaap !!" Naruto mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan rasengan shurikennya. "Masi jam segini ! Adooooh… Phappy ni kelewat payah deeh !"

"Jam kamar lu kali yang rusak ! Imsak 5 menit lagi cintaku, darlingku, honeyku, sweetyku … apa lagi? Sugarku, candyku !" omel Phappy Minato sambil muncrat-muncrat ludahnya ke muka Naruto. Yaik !

"Eit !" Naruto menghindari ludah Phappy kayak pilem _The Matrix _tuu ! Saap… saap…

"Ya udah kalo enggak mau…" kata Phappy Minato melemah. "Padahal Mhammymu buat Mi Ramen looo… tapi…"

"Whaaaat !?" seru Naruto lompat ke punggung Phappynya yang mau beranjak pergi.

"Adodododododooh ! Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Lu mau bunuh phappy lu ? Uda tau berat situ 2x lipat berat phappy ! Uhuuk !"teriak Phappy Minato keberatan ngangkat Naruto. Sampe gemeteran. Berat Naruto kalo ga salah cuma 35 kilo.

--Pembaca : Kalo gitu berat Minato berapa ding dong? Masak 35 kilo 2 kali lipat berat Minato ?!--

--Nona sedengz : Aaaa ! Mikir aja ndiri !--

--Pembaca : Agghh ! Ngaco cerita lo maah !--

--Nona sedengz : Susu kaka gue dong !!--

"Ngangkat atashi aja ga becus phappy nich ! Ya udah, ATASHI SAHUR DULUUUU !!" Naruto pun melompat dari lantai 5 ke lantai 1 LANGSUNG TERJUN! WUUUSSSHH!!

"Sayaaang… KAMU GILAAA!!"pekik mhammy Minato histeris, eh, Mhammy Kushina !

"Hoho… enggak apa-apa kok Mhaaam… Atashi kan Cuma mimpi ! kemaren atashi minum _coca cola zero sugar_ ! Semuanya serasa beneraan !" kata Naruto yang masih melayang menuju lantai 1 dengan semangat. Sekalian promosi juga tuh. Haha. Ih,ngomong-ngomong lama juga ya jatuhnya?

"Begok lu. Ini bukan iklan tauk ! Makanya, Mhaam… Mhammy suka biarin anak kecil kayak dia nonton TV sendirian ! Ntar semuanya pada ditiru …! "ucap Phappy Minato sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Anak kecil ?! Naruto kan udah es-em-a phaaap ! Capek dibilang anak kecil muluu !!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil mendengus. "_By the way_… memangnya ini beneran ?"tanya Naruto sok ga punya dosa.

"Ya iyalah. Gimana sii?!" Sahut Phappy Minato yang mukanya udah mirip red devil. Malah lebih pantes dibilang mirip kepiting rebus !

"WADAAAAAAOOWWW!!" pekik Naruto mencak-mencak di udara. Mhammy Kushina geleng-geleng kepala. Phappy Minato angguk-angguk.(hegh?!) Keluarga SGM juga nih. GDBUUUUMMMM !!

"O iya, Mham ! Ramen atashi mana? Laper negh !" tanya Naruto yang kondisi badannya udah ga beraturan lagi. Kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Eh, itu mah lagunya _Peterpan_ ya… Sempet-sempetnya nanyak yang begituaaan !!

"Apaan !?"

"Ramen. R-A-M-E-N ! raaaa-meeeen !"

"Ramen apaan seeh ! Ga ada ramen tauk ! Kalo mau ramen, pergi aja akano sendiri ke Ichiraku ! Palingan belum buka."

"Lho? Phappy bilaang…"

"Phappy tadi belum selesai bicara anakku tercinta ! Kamu langsung nyerocos aja siiy ! phappy cuma pengen bilang, Mhammymu buat ramen, tapi… TAHUN DEPAAN !"sambung Phappy Minato (L.A. Light enjoy aja !)

"Tauk gitu mending atashi tidur aja dari tadii !"seru Naruto kesal sambil memeragakan model yang lagi jalan di _catwalk_ dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya mao bilang _Cape deeeh !_

"Jadi… kamu enggak sahur ?!"tanya Mhammy Minato. Duuuh ! Mhammy kushina !! Salah mulu ngetiknyaa !

"Biarin aja deh, Mham ! Biar besok dia tau rasa kelaperan !"cegat Phappy Minato sambil tersenyum santai. "Aku juga ingin menguji seberapa jauh kemampuannya menahan lapar tanpa sahur ! Agar dia bisa menjadi Rokudaime yang hebat !"

"Phappy yakin ?" tanya Mhammy Kushina khawatir.

"Yakin."

"Serius, Phap?"

"Iya… I'm serious _honeeey_!! Sayangnya Cuma 0,0000000000000001 persen." Sambung Phappy Minato.

"&(#...!!"

--T b c--

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto nantinya?!

Apakah dia tetap berpuasa ?!

Tunggu chapter berikutnya !

Harus nguras imajinasi lage nii ! Juga capek ngetik ama copypaste mhammy phappy mulu !!

: D


	2. Chapter 2 : cobaan dari minato!

Ini dia chapter kedua.

Selamat mencoba. Eh, selamat membaca !

Chappie 2 :

COBAAN DARI MINATO

Kukuruyuuuuuuukkkk……. Terdengar suara ayam berkokok pagi itu. Ayam berkokok ? Tunggu, tunggu, tungguu !! kalo ini mah, suara perut Naruto ! Dia kan belom sahur subuh tadii ! Wadoh, kacau ! Egh, egh, jadi gimana tuh nasib tuh anak?

"Hoooaaaahh…Pagi mhaaaam…." Sapa Naruto dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Pagi, sayaang !" balas Mhammy Kushina dengan ceria.

Naruto segera duduk di meja makan dan meletakkan piringnya teletubbiesnya di atas meja.

"Mhaaaam… sarapannya manaahh…?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Sarapan? Kamu mau sarapan ?!"

"Iyah."

"Kamu khan puasa ?! Gimana segh kamu ini nak nik nuk naaaak?!"

"Hegh ? Puasa ?"

"Iyo naaaak… masak lupa ?!"

"Aku kok ga dibangunin sahur kemareen ?! Kejamm ih !"

"Banyak alasan aje lu ! Jelas-jelas tadi kamu dibangunin Phappy , terus kamu tiru-tiru iklan coca cola yang ada adegan lompat-lompatan segala ! Inget gak?!"

"Ng…" Naruto mencoba mengingat. Halah… percuma aja lha… Kapasitas memori Naruto kan kecil banget…

"AAAA ! Oh iyaaa !! Yang phappy bo'ongin Naru itu khaaaan ?! O.M.G…!! Naru-kun belum sahur mhaaaaammm!!"

"Itu ujian Phappy buat kamu."

"Hapah? Ujian ? rasanya mata pelajaran sekolah ga ada yg namanya "makan" deh ?"

"Bukan Ujian yang begituan, anakku yang pintaaaar…(O'OOOON !! UGH !) Ujian kesabaran dan ketabahan kamu buat jadi hokagee! Bukan ujian yang gituaaan !"

"U…Ujian hokage…?" mata Naruto berbinar. "Serius Mhamm ?!"

"Seneng ya?? Hohoho… jangan anggap mudah, looooh !!" sambung Phappy Minato dari atas. "Memang enggak sulit seeeh…"

"Jadi… apa yang susah ? Aneh degh… Riang gembira aja bawaannyahh !"

"Denger dulu ! Jangan bacot duluu !"seru Phappynya. Ngomel."Phappy bakal kasih beberapa cobaan."

"Cobaan?"

"BECHUUL ! Phappy bakal suruh tim anbu menimpakan cobaan itu padamu. Mereka akan membuntutimu satu harian ini." kata Phappy Minato dengan wajah dengan death glarenya yang khas. Diiringi suara _death violin_. Ngik !! Ngik !! Ngiiiik !!

"Satu harian?! Jadi kalo naruto mo mandi gimana dunk ? Khan maluuuuu….! Ntar diriku yang suci dan mulus ini bisa kotor dan ternoda…"

"Yeee… paling mereka kocar-kacir duluan ngeliat kamu buka baju !" sambung Phappy Minato. "Pokoknya, level HARD (perut keroncongan) yang sedang kamu alami ini akan berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan dengan cobaan yang akan phappy berikan!"

Ngik ! Ngiik ! Ngiiik ! kali ini death violinnya dengan nada naik 1 oktav.

"Ginian aja udah HARD ??" tanya Naruto ketakutan. Dia udah keringeten abis. "Di…ditambah tantangannya, levelnya jadi apaan doong, Phap… VERY HARD ?! VERY VERY HARD ?? atau…"

"Santai aja… enggak VERY VERY HARD kok anakku…"

"Oh… syukur… levelnya VERY HARD yagh?"

Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "Levelnya X-TREME !"

Ngik ! Ngiik ! Ngiiik !! Nadanya naik 1 oktav lagi.

"O iya, Naru-kun… ini dia ujiannya… sudah siap?" Mhammy Kushina menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ng?"

"Nanti kamu jualan Koran ama majalah ini, ya…! Usahain dapet 600.000 ryo ! othe?" pinta Mhammynya sambil meletakkan 3 ikat tebal majalah dan Koran bekas.

"(What the heeeell ??)Uang buat siapa neh?!"

"Phappy. Kemaren Mhammy yang abisin…!"tukas Phappy Minato dengan kesal.

"Phappyy… Mhammy kan cuma minjeeem…"bantah Mhammy Kushina dengan kata-katanya yang dimanis-manisin.

DASAR CUMI !

"Kok malah suruh aku siiiiiiyy?! Cari ndiri napa sih mhammyy ato phappy keeek??" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. "Naruto kan ntar sekolaaaaah… Ujiannya ga usah aja deeeh…!!"

"Sekolah paan?! Kamu kan libur !!"tentang Phappy Minato. Naruto cuma cengar cengir mirip kuda. "Kalau kamu tolak… levelnya jadi Super X-TREME !"ancam Phappy Minato dengan death glarenya lagi.

Ngik ! Ngiik ! Ngiiik !! Naik sekali lagi 1 oktav !!

"E…e… iya deh, tapi…kalo jual Koran ama majalah bekas kaya gini palingan ga ada yang mau beli !"kata Naruto mencari-cari alasan. Agar Mhammy dan Phappynya tidak bersikeras menyuruhnya berjualan Koran.

"Kalo gitu habis jual Koran…cari kerja tambahan."ucap Mhammy Kushina santai.

BUSSSSYYYYYYYEEEEEETTTTTHHHH !!

"Kenapa ? Enggak sanggup ya? Mmmh??" tanya Mhammy Kushina lembut. Tapi, liat dulu wajahnya. O o o o o…. wajah setan !

"Enggggggggg……… sanggup-sanggupin aja deh mhaaaam…" jawab naruto gemeteran. Hampir kencing juga !

"Karena kamu kelamaan perginya, sekarang, levelnya udah jadi SUPER X-TREME . TITIIIK !!"

NGIK ! NGIIK ! NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !!

**_Di taman…_**

Naruto masih menderita… idiiih…kerencongan (eh, keroncongan maksudnya…), melintir, kruyuk-kruyuk!! Pokoknya, LAPAAR !

"Wadoww… sumpe… edan jugak phappy ama Mhammy gua niy ! Laper-laper disiksa begino…" gerutu Naruto di taman sambil megang itunya (Hayoh, jangan jorok pikirannya ! Megang perut kook !).

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia adalah salah satu cewek ganjen dan mentel di kelasnya. Ino. Dia lagi enak-enakan nyeruput es jeruk. Wiliih… gimana ga ngiler? Naruto memperhatikan Ino kayak orang kesambet.

"Ngapa lo? Nge-fans ama gua?!"tanya Ino kepede-an begitu ngeliat naruto menatapnya dengan tajam-tajam. Eh, ntar ketusuk !

"Nge-fans? Ngaca dooong… Tipe-tipe kayak gua ga level buat nge-fans ama cewek keganjenan macem lo !"

"Kalo gitu napa lo ngeliatin gua mulu ?!"

"Lo kaga puasa..?"tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk es jeruk Ino.

"Puasa? Enggak lah… gue lagi M !"

"M?"

"M itu Maleees ! Bukan M yang itu !"

"Ooooo…kirain… (Padahal dia ga tau M satu lagi yg dimaksud Ino apaan.)"

"Wew, lo bawa Koran ama majalah?!" tanya Ino dengan suara centilnya tiba-tiba.

"Jelas-jelas ini Koran ama majalah. Pake tanya' lagi !"

"Mau lo apain ntyuuh?"

"Jual."

Ino tersedak plastic es jeruk beserta seluruh isinya (wadow) ketika mendengar satu kata pendek yang diucapkan naruto. "Apa lo bilang, naru-kun?? Jual??"

"Iya, neeeek.. emang lu denger gue bilang mau dimakan?"

"Keren tuhhhhhhhhh ! Lo jual majalah gaul edisi seminggu lalu gaaa?!"tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti mutiara. Kalu putih berarti KATARAK doooooonnndd matanya inooooooooo!!

"Whe? Kirain mau ngeledek atashi abis-abisan ! Lumayan ada yang berminaaaat !"batin Naruto.

"Ada. Majalah 5 aton lalu juga ada. Mau beli?!"tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan setupuk majalah dan koran pada Ino.

"Yup! Beli semuanya juga deeeeh !"

"Whaaaatttt?!"pekik Naruto. Naruto pun memeluk Ino kenceng-kenceng sampe Ino sesak napas. (Ehm ! SAAAIII cewemu dipeluk ama narutooo!!) Megap-megap. "Beneraaaaan niih?!"

"I…iiiya ! Gila, mati gwwwwwwwww !! Lo berbakat jadi tukang cekiiiiik !!"

"Epp… sorry.. gue seneng siii… heheheeee…"Naruto nyengir. Kaya' kuda.

"Berapa semuanya??"

"600.000 ryo."ucap Naruto licik. Mengingat supaya dia nggak perlu capek-capek kerja lagi.

"600.000 ryooo?! U mau meras gww?! Ngaco ah ! Kalo segini mah Cuma 5000 ryo palingaaaan !" hina Ino. Gimana ga kaget.

"Abis gue mau cari kerjaan apa lagi?! Mending sekali kerja aja dapet 600.000 ryo ! Mana gue wajib dapet segitu lagi!"

"(Iyaaaa…. Tapi jangan gitu caranya, begoooookk !!)Siapa yang nyuruh?"

"Bokap nyokap gue. Ditambah lagi para anbu-anbu yang lagi ngawasin gue !"ucap naruto pasrah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Eh, bisa ngaca dong? "Eh, lo ada lowongan kerja buat gw??" tanya Naruto.

"Kerja? Lo beneran mau kerja?"tanya Ino tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk berkali-kali cepat-cepat. Dia berhenti setelah capek. "Kerja di kebun gue ajaaaa!!"pekik Ino.

"BOLEH !"pekik Naruto juga. Wah, pake acara pekik-pekikan segala. Ciieee? (Author dilempar ke jurang ama Ino dan Naruto.)

"Beneran lo mau?!" tanya Ino menggebu-gebu. "Gue butuh gardener niiy ! Gardener gw uda matiii ketimpa sapi tetangga sebelah !!"

"IYA, BENEEEEEERR !! ( Dari tadi kan gw bilang boleeeeh !!)"

"Ya udah, sekarang kita mulai !!"

"Otheee !! sekali lagi, thanks ya !!"naruto berseru kemudian memeluk Ino kenceng-kenceng lagi. CUIT CUIIIIITTTT !! (Authord ilempar ke jurang lagi ama Ino dan Naruto.)

'MATI GWWWWWWWW !! UhuuuKKKK ! UHUUUOOOK !!"pekik Ino sekarat.

--tbc--

Sorry endingnya agak garing.

abis ide neeeh !!

Bagaimana naruto bekerja di kebun Ino?

Berhasilkah ia mendapat 600.000 ryo dalam p'kerjaan itu?!

Tunggu di chappie 3 !!

Eng?

EHHH ??

TOLOOOOOOONG !! HINATA AMA SAI MAU BUANG GW KE JURAAAAAAAANG !!

...

eh? rupanya mereka cuma minta tanda tanganku..

hwkwkwkwkwkwk !!

: D


End file.
